


Six Chambered Heart

by HardStansOnly



Category: Block B
Genre: Adrenaline kink, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Mob, And all that jazz, Can y'all tell i did mormor rp yet?, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, DONT USE REAL GUNS KIDS, Dangerous foreplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fondling, Foreplay, Gun Kink, Gun oral, Headspace, Kissing, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Scene, Zikyung dont deserve this, after a fashion, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: This is Yukwon's favorite game to play.





	Six Chambered Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beargrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargrove/gifts).



> Happy bday Logan! I hope you like it! - s

Yukwon's favorite spot was on Minhyuk's lap. He liked to be naked and spread wide while Minhyuk played with him as the rest of their people did their best not to watch. Anyone who joined their mob knew two things: the boss was gay and no one got to touch Yukwon.

Yukwon knew what their people thought of him, even if they were smart enough not to voice it. Boss' whore. A slut and a tease. The most tempting thing in the organization.

Not that it mattered what they thought. Minhyuk's opinion was the only one that Yukwon cared about. Minhyuk called him all those things but they were undercut with possessiveness, the bites and hickeys that littered his body showing a claim. Yukwon was _his_ whore, _his_ tease. But when they were home away from prying eyes and bitchy upstarts Yukwon was his beloved. He was Minhyuk's beautiful husband and he showered him in soft touches.

Yukwon wasn't sure which title he loved more, whore or husband.

Even at home there were days when Minhyuk got rough. Usually when Yukwon himself pushed for it until his husband treated him like the object he liked to be. 

Walking into the boardroom, Yukwon noted a handful of people scattered around. With no real business being done anyway, Yukwon sauntered his way up to where Minhyuk watched him at the head of the table. To his left was Jiho, though he younger was too busy talking with Kyung to notice him. Taeil and Jihoon were probably holed up in a bathroom somewhere making Jaehyo cum for the nth time that day. Unless there was someone to be broken Taeil and Jihoon spent their time with their pretty lover. 

"Hey." Yukwon grinned reaching his husband. "You look bored." Yukwon tugged at the knot keeping the satin belt secured. Once the material gave way he simply let the dark robe pool on the floor around him, leaving Yukwon standing only in a pair of black lace panties and a drooping silver necklace.

"Not right now." There was a firm line to his husband's face. Bad day.

Dropping to his knees Yukwon ran his hands up Minhyuk's thighs. "Let me suck you off." Glancing up through his eyelashes he saw Minhyuk frown deeper. Very bad day.

"The only thing you'll be sucking is a gun if you don't fuck off." The words made Yukwon nearly vibrate. Minhyuk _never_ said those words unless he meant it. They had a game that made everyone uncomfortable but it was Yukwon's favorite game.

"I'll suck on anything you want Boss." Pressing closer Yukwon opened his mouth, tongue sitting invitingly on his lower lip.

"Jiho." Minhyuk's voice was tight as he pulled out a silver revolver. Dumping the cylinder out Minhyuk dumped the bullets into Jiho's hand. "Hold those for me." Yukwon was already hard in his shorts. "Five for him. One for you." Yukwon knew that the bullet wasn't really being put in, this was for show, but watching the cylinder whirl then click back in did a lot for the slow pull of his headspace.

The slide of cool metal onto his tongue was euphoric. Yukwon wrapped his lips around the barrel he'd seen end so many lives, one hand closed around Minhyuk's wrist while he bobbed up and down.

"Off." Yukwon pulled back, the tip of his tongue flicking against the opening. He'd be tasting nothing but gun oil for the next few days but it was more than worth it.

_Click._

The sound of the dry fire went right to his dick. Yukwon resisted the urge to reach between his legs and touch himself.

"Suck." Closing his eyes, Yukwon whined a bit at the residual warmth. "You can do better than that." The hand in his hair was enough warning for him to relax as Minhyuk fucked his mouth with the barrel. "My whore is lucky I don't pull the trigger right now." Yukwon moaned. There were too many factors for Minhyuk to actually do that. It was the one piece of this fantasy they couldn't actually fulfill. Even if Yukwon wanted it desperately.

"Sir." A timid voice came from behind them. The gun remained firmly at the back of his throat but Minhyuk stopped. "There is a call for you."

"Off." Yukwon leaned back to sit on his legs.

 _Click_. The gun was aimed in between his legs.

"Hello?" Minhyuk bounced the gun around as of bored while talking on the phone. With a flick of the wrist Yukwon was back up sucking the warm barrel while being ignored by the only person in the room whose eyes mattered. 

Yukwon glanced to the side nearly smirking to Jiho and Kyung's nervous faces. They hadn't caught onto the game yet. They didn't see Minhyuk slip the bullet into his shirt sleeve. This was real to them. Yukwon would almost feel bad about bringing them into their foreplay but they were killers and already he could see the two working out the statistical probability of what the next trigger pull would be.

"Off." The barrel was aimed nearly at his neck, phone held lazily in one hand.

_Click._

Yukwon felt his eyes roll up just a bit. The adrenaline mixing with how turned on he was made him squirm.

"Boss." Yukwon whimpered, eyes fixated on the gun. The barrel pressed against his forehead. 

_Click._

Yukwon bit his bottom lip hard to keep himself from cumming.

"Two chambers left " Minhyuk passed the phone to a pale Jiho. "Up on my lap." The corner of Minhyuk's lips quirked up. Yukwon climbed up, body pressed against Minhyuk's. "Open."

Eyes falling shut, Yukwon gripped Minhyuk's wrist, mouth returning to his work. Now on Minhyuk's lap his husband fondled him through the lace. Moaning around the barrel, Yukwon let the saliva drip down, the steady stream coating Minhyuk's finger.

"Boss." Kyung's voice was a little shaky. "Our guests are going to be-" Minhyuk held up a hand silencing him.

"Off." Pouting Yukwon pulled off and glared at Kyung. "I know." The barrel of the gun pressed against his heart. "We're almost done."

_Click._

Both Jiho and Kyung flinched, faces paling, even as Yukwon moaned. He was so close it ached.

"Does my little whore trust me?" Minhyuk asked circling Yukwon's lips with the barrel of the gun. 

"Always." Yukwon kissed the shaft in reverence, eyes never leaving Minhyuk's.

"Open." Yukwon obeyed immediately.

"Sir." Jiho sounded a little desperate. "You can't." Yukwon looked at him from the corner of his eye. The fear from the two fed into the scene that were unknowing participants of. He and Minhyuk would owe them an apology later. 

"I can do whatever I want to my whore can't I?" Minhyuk returned to teasing him through the lace. Yukwon jerked his hips up, small gasps falling around the metal. His husband knew how to take him apart with almost no effort.

"But the bullet." Kyung was eyeing him critically. As if he was calculating how fast he could move to 'save' Yukwon from death. Hopefully the two would forgive them. "Si-"

The barrel pushed all the way back into his throat instead of out.

_Click._

Yukwon came, eyes rolled up and hips rocking against Minhyuk's palm. The riptide of adrenaline at the gun being in his mouth as the trigger was pulled was nothing short of ecstasy. 

When the metal was pulled from his lips, Yukwon whined but let Minhyuk pull him down to rest against him. "Thanks Boss." Yukwon's throat was a bit sore but he still hummed happily. Minhyuk held him whispering soft words that were just for Yukwon's ears alone as he floated back to his body.

"Reload this." Yukwon watched as Jiho stared disbelievingly at the gun in his hand. "Oh, you'll need this too." A flick of the wrist and the missing bullet appeared. "Kyung. Take my husband back to his room and bring me another shirt."

Before climbing off, Yukwon pulled Minhyuk into a deep kiss, careful not to mess us his hair or the lines of his suit jacket. "I love you."

"I love you too." Minhyuk pressed another soft kiss. Clutching the front of Minhyuk's ruined shirt Yukwon kissed him again. Their guests could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> *deep inhale*  
> THIS IS FANTASY IF YOU WANNA DO GUN PLAY DONT USE REAL GUNS YOU CAN D I E
> 
> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
